


House of Gold

by PaintByNumber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Civilian Dean, Different Vampire Lore, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of kidnapping, Some Fluff, dean is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintByNumber/pseuds/PaintByNumber
Summary: Dean has spent his entire life being told horrific stories of the castle hidden in the woods. What he finds inside it after he is taken is not entirely what he had expected. Maybe not all monsters are evil.





	House of Gold

Black. Black was all Dean could see when he opened his eyes, his head pounding from the spot he remembered being hit by something large and metal. He felt around the cold, stone ground he was laying on before slowly sitting up. He willed his eyes to adjust to the darkness so he could try to figure out where he was. He cursed himself for walking at night. He and his brother Sam lived in a bad neighborhood where anything could happen to people in the cover of night. He often scolded Sam for being out just after the sun set much to the annoyance of his little brother. Dean felt obligated to lecture him ever since their parents had died. 

 

He wasn't sure how long he was absorbed in his thoughts, but eventually he was able to make out the walls of the room. It was small, just large enough for him to lie down, with stone walls that matched the floor. His stomach churned when he saw chains hanging from the walls, iron cuffs attached to them. He silently thanked whoever threw him in there for not chaining him up. The door suddenly opened with a loud and painful squeak, bathing the room in light. Dean shielded his eyes as he squinted, only able to make out a shadowed figure as his eyes adjusted again. 

 

"Get up," the figure barked. "It's time to prepare you for dinner." 

 

Before Dean could move, two identical women came into the room and picked him up easily. 

 

"He's a skinny one," the woman on his left said. 

 

"He is. They must have some reason for wanting him despite it," the one on his right replied. 

 

"Where are you taking me?" Dean asked. 

 

"Oh, dear, don't you worry," came from his right. 

 

"There's nothing you can do about it anyway," the left sighed as he was dragged into a modern, white bathroom. The women began to strip him and he didn't fight it, too dazed from the bizarre situation. They washed him in the massive tub then dried and styled his hair after sewing shut the cut from where he was knocked out. A sweet smelling oil was rubbed over his entire body. 

 

"He's ready," the women said in unison. 

 

"I'm naked," Dean protested, but it fell on deaf ears as he was lead out of the room. They walked down what felt like miles of hallway, each one growing more ornate until they reached two doors. The doors were nearly twenty feet high and carved with the crest of the Lafitte family. He had heard rumor of them his entire life beginning with his father telling him and Sam why it was dangerous to go outside at night. Then as he grew older it was rumors about kids who disappeared and where they went. Dread filled him along with the realization that he was now one of those kids who would disappear and never come back. 

 

The Lafitte family wasn't royal, but they were incredibly wealthy. Their money bought them their estate that no one dared to venture to as well as protection from any of the crimes they were rumored to commit. 

 

No one really knew what happened inside their castle hidden away from the world. Dean gulped when he realized he was about to find out. 

 

The women pulled open the doors to reveal a room with blood red walls. Dean stood shyly in front of a man and a woman who were sat at a grand table with eyes trained on him. Dean looked down at his bare feet, intimidated by the hunger in their gazes. 

 

"Sit," came the gravely voice of the man. 

 

Dean walked forward and jumped when the doors shut behind him with a bang that echoed in the hall. He sat at the chair between the man and woman, each at the heads of the table. Across from him was an empty chair. 

 

It was silent for a long moment before the woman spoke with annoyance clear in her voice. "Seignour. Why did you choose this boy? He's thin as a waif, barely anything to offer." 

 

"He has no one, works odd jobs without contract so no one will miss him. Only a younger brother but I can always have him brought in as well."

 

Dean straightened up when Sam was mentioned. "Don't you dare touch my brother. You can do what you want to me but don't even think of hurting him."

 

Seignour chuckled and shook his head. "He's also feisty. I know you enjoy that, Vivien." 

 

"It does make them more... delicious," she agreed with a devious smile. 

 

"So it's true then, what they say. You eat people." Dean said, looking between the two.

 

"Not their meat, just their blood," Vivien corrected. "But we are waiting on our son to start dinner." With her statement she rang a bell and a man that looked as through he was over one hundred years old entered the room and bowed to her. "Charles, gather our son, won't you?"

 

"Yes, madam," Charles’ voice shook as he spoke. He bowed again before leaving the room.

 

They sat in silence while they waited for the missing son. Dean considered his options of escape. It wouldn't be easy, nearly impossible, considering he knew there were servants at every door and he couldn't run easily with the oil he had been covered in. All he could do was hope that Sam wouldn't be taken by these same people, that he would be okay on his own. 

 

The doors opened with a bang as a young man with a scruffy beard stormed into the room. 

 

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am on animal blood and I want no part of this disgusting practice you-" his speech broke off when he looked into Dean's eyes. The gaze caused him to stumble back for a moment and suck in a sudden breath. "You..." he shook his head and looked to the other two. "Mother, father, you cannot eat him."

 

His father stood and was face to face with him in a blink of an eye despite having been across the room. "We are not pathetic sniveling vegetarians like you are. It makes you weak,” he spat.

 

"I'm not telling you to stop entirely. I'm telling you not him.” He pointed to Dean, “he is my match."

 

"Your match? Benjamin, having a human for a match is... improbable. Are you positive?" Vivien asked, gentle but still with a harsh edge.

 

"Yes," Benjamin nodded. "I am... I saw what has always been described. Please, let him... let him come with me." 

 

Seignour looked to Dean then back to Benjamin and nodded. "If he is your match... take him to your quarters." 

 

Benjamin looked at Dean once again and a soft smile appeared on his face. "Will you? Join me?"

 

Dean nodded, hoping he could use this as a chance to get out. He stood, covering himself with a blush. Before he knew it, Benjamin was next to him and wrapping his long jacket around Dean’s body. 

 

"Thanks," Dean managed, confused by this surprisingly gentle man. 

 

Benjamin lead him through winding halls and up stairs to a separate part of the castle. He opened grand doors and suddenly everything Dean saw was gold, the floors, the wallpaper, even the decorations. "Wow... like gold much?"

 

"I designed my wing when I was young, it was my favorite color then and when I told the designer she just... went wild with it," he chuckled, shaking his head. He opened a smaller door off the golden hallway to an equally golden room. "This is my room. I should have clothes that would fit you if you would like to change. You can bathe too, get that oil off of you, I'm sure that can't be very comfortable. I'm sorry, I didn't even ask if you wanted to come in here with me. There’s more rooms on this wing you could go to. Or I can sneak you out if you'd like, you don't have to stay just because you're my match."

 

Dean chuckled and shook his head, "you're fine. Thank you, for saving me... I'm going to shower and dress. Then you and I can talk. Does that work with you, Benjamin?" 

 

"It's Benny, please, I hate being called Benjamin," he smiled widely and Dean was surprised to find he wasn't disturbed by his sharp canines. "That sounds great. Have at my closet."

 

Dean looked through it and grinned, pulling out a Led Zeppelin tee shirt and a pair of jeans that seemed like they would fit him. 

 

"Towels are in the bathroom. I'm just going to be here," Benny said as he sat at his desk. Dean nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. He took his time in the shower, unsure of the last time he felt hot water run over his body. He washed every inch of himself with Benny's luxurious soap and almost felt like singing he was so relaxed. But then he snapped back into reality to the fact that he was in the Lafitte castle and no one ever left it alive. Benny said he would let him go but how did Dean know it wasn't a trick? He sighed and dried himself off after reluctantly turning the warm water off then dressed in Benny's clothes. He walked back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed next to Benny's desk. 

 

"We need to talk," he announced. Benny turned and looked at him before nodding softly, an invitation for Dean to start. “What are you writing?” Dean managed after a long moment of silence in the room.

 

Benny smiled softly, “a novel. It’s about a young girl growing up in France during the French Revolution. But I know that is not the question you really wanted to ask me.”

 

Dean smiled softly and nodded. "Okay… What are you? I mean, I know you guys drink blood but what are you exactly?"

 

"We're vampires. My mother and father are five centuries old. They had me a little over two hundred years ago. We age very slowly."

 

"You're their natural born kid?" Dean asked in surprise. 

 

"Yes, vampires who are matches are able to produce offspring. My parents are and so... here I am." Benny smiled weakly, opening his arms as if to show himself. 

 

"And you age?" 

 

Benny nodded, "just at a slower rate. In one hundred years we age about ten years. So I'm technically around twenty years old." 

 

Dean whistled, shaking his head. "And you said I was your match... what does that mean?"

 

"It means you're my soul mate," he chuckled when Dean paled. 

 

"How do you even know that?" 

 

"When I looked into your eyes in the dining room... I saw your entire life in one moment. And then I saw our future, the one we have if you decide to stay. It was... perfect. More than I ever imagined for myself. I'm not going to make you stay of course, just having that knowledge in my head will be enough to satisfy me until my death." 

 

Dean was quiet a moment, considering his choices. "Will you tell me about it?" 

 

Benny considered it a moment before nodding. "If that is what you want. You and Sam move in here with your things, he loves the library and ends up becoming a lawyer like he always hoped. You beg me to turn you when you're thirty because you don't want to die so long before me. I give in... I had been refusing because I don't want you to lose your life. You own a very popular car shop and I don't want you to lose it. But you manage to keep up business from here while you're getting your hunger for blood under control. You never eat a person, you're like me and only feed on animals. We don't have any children but we fund local orphanages and make sure they have everything they need and more. We go and read to them everyday, which was your idea. Sam dies when he’s very old, he didn't want to be turned, and you... you struggle very deeply. You don't have much will to live. But one day you realize Sam would be mad at you for it and decide to live for him. You create a scholarship in his memory for kids like you two to get full rides to college. My parents die and we decide to leave and we travel the country in this black Impala that you adore a little too much. When we're too old we come back here and are taken care of by workers until we die one night in the living room listening to old records." Benny fought to get rid of the tears that were shining in his eyes. "But again... I do not want you to feel pressured to stay."

 

Dean cleared his throat in an attempt to keep his emotions hidden from Benny. "I... I need to think about it. Do you have a phone so I can call Sam?"

 

Benny silently handed his cell phone over before turning back to his desk where he resumed typing on his laptop. 

 

Dean went out to the hallway and dialed Sam's number by memory, shifting from foot to foot. 

 

"Dean? Where are you?" Sam answered after the first ring. 

 

"I... I'm at the Lafitte place."

 

"Holy shit, are you okay?"

 

"Yeah... I... I have a lot to explain to you, Sammy... but what would you say if I wanted you to move here with me?"

 

"You're moving there? What did they do to you?" Sam asked incredulously. 

 

"They didn't do anything. They were going to eat me, they're vampires, that rumor is true, but Benny, their kid... he saved me. Says he's my soul mate." Dean smiled softly when he thought about it, but then dropped it quickly. He was trying not to get too involved. 

 

"Are you kidding me? You can't really believe that."

 

"Dude, he likes Zeppelin."

 

"Oh so he's obviously the one then!" Sam feigned excitement. "Should I start planning the wedding?" 

 

"Sam, I'm just going to give it a chance... and I'd like it if you would, too. We wouldn't have to keep squatting in abandoned houses or living under bridges. We could be safe, happy... you could go to school and be a lawyer."

 

Sam sighed and Dean could practically hear him thinking of the pros and cons. Eventually he replied, "alright. We'll give it a shot. But if it gets weird we're going to run." 

 

"Okay, good. We can get you tomorrow. Get our shit together."

 

"I will. Jerk," Dean smiled and he could hear that Sam was, too. 

 

"Bitch." He chuckled as he hung up the phone. 

 

He stepped back into Benny's room and handed him the phone where he was still at the desk. Before he could let himself think too much, he leaned down and kissed him gently. Dean never understood how people felt fireworks when they kissed someone until that moment. He swore he could see every color dancing behind his eyelids as he kissed Benny. Reds and blues mixed into dazzling purples that exploded until all he saw was gold and an image of himself and Benny laying in bed on a lazy morning. He broke the kiss only when he felt like his lungs would collapse if he didn't get air. 

 

"Does this mean you'll stay?" Benny whispered, looking up at Dean in awe. 

 

"It means... I think I could get used to the gold wallpaper."


End file.
